


Sleeping

by cobblestyles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Discussion, Established Relationship, It's really short, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Tour II, Short One Shot, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: Dan can't sleep, they're on tour, and the middle of the night makes them cheesy.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?? Sorry this is so short, but I really wanted to write a little something. I hope you like it!

He doesn’t know what day or time it is. It must be late because it’s still dark outside. The bus is quiet, the only sounds coming from the engine and the wind. Dan feels out of it, too tired to sleep but nothing to do to distract himself. He’s happy. Truly and genuinely happy. He smiles to himself and considers them lucky. He looks over at Phil, sleeping in his bunk, his left hand dangling in the air. He wonders if he should wake him up to just talk, but figures it would be rude. Phil can be a monster when he hasn’t slept enough. Dan closes his eyes, sighing in peace. 

After a while, rain starts to fall and it’s so soothing that Dan considers trying to go back to sleep. He’s about to do so when he feels Phil sitting beside him, not saying anything. Dan is always so aware of Phil. They stay just like that, in complete silence, watching the road. They’ve been doing this for years, they don’t need to fill it anymore. It’s comfortable. It’s home away from home. Phil grabs his hand, just because he can, and Dan is suddenly overwhelmed with fondness. He squeezes back to let him know everything he feels. Dan is usually the one with the words, but the moment feels a little bit like magic. He’s tired, sue him.

“It’s raining,” Phil says, and it’s ridiculous to point out the obvious, but Dan lets it slide just this once. Phil is always a bit out of touch in the middle of the night. 

“I see that,” he says, and his voice is hoarse. He clears his throat and sees Phil smile in the corner of his eye. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re sweet.”

Dan shakes his head. He never knows what to say when Phil randomly throws compliments at him. He feels 18 and stupid and in love. Still so in love after all this time. He’s lucky in more ways than one. And cheesy, too.

“I’m too tired to sleep,” Dan continues, looking back at the road.

“I know. You always get like this when something is about to end.”

“That tour was great, wasn’t it? So much better than the last one. I wonder why.”

Phil is looking at him. “Because you’re better. You feel better, I mean. And it shows.”

Dan ponders that for a minute. He’s definitely better than two years ago. Better than last year. He’s worked so hard to be in that place. He used to feel like he was drowning for so long until he remembered that he knew how to swim. 

“Maybe you’re right. How about you? How do you feel about the tour ending?”

Phil is still looking at him, so Dan finally looks back and it’s like a punch from the sun. Phil has this way of really looking at him and Dan doesn’t know what to do with it. It’s like he’s baring his soul, at all times. It should be exhausting, but it never is. Phil is a bit like magic too.

“A little sad. But also relieved. I miss doing nothing with you.”

Dan chuckles. They’re good at doing nothing. “Mood.”

“We were so smart to pick hotels more this time around. How long until we get there?”

Dan has no idea what time it is now. But he knows that Phil hates the tour bus when it gets too long. They must hit something on the road because the bus shakes a bit, and Phil’s eyes widen. Dan represses the urge to laugh at him. 

“It’s not funny,” Phil says, because of course he reads Dan’s mind. “I’d like to see you with motion sickness. You’d be unbearable.”

“So you know how I feel.”

Phil hits him on the arm and Dan laughs. It’s so easy. “You’re the worst, Danny.”

Dan used to hate that nickname. Funny how he doesn’t hate it when it comes from Phil. Maybe he’s ridiculously smitten, who knows. And Phil used to do it ironically, but he got used to it and doesn’t even notice anymore. He sighs again, closing his eyes and feeling the rumble of the engine. He’s about to tell Phil he’s going to bed when there are lips on his, gentle but insistent. He kisses back on instinct, keeping his eyes closed and raising his right hand to Phil’s cheek. The kiss is slow but intense, not leading anywhere but it’s so familiar, so good that Dan starts to get hot a little bit. It’s home.

“I’m so sleepy,” Phil says between kisses, and Dan chuckles. Of course he is. 

“Then go to sleep, you idiot.”

Phil whines. He’s such a child. “But I like kissing you more.”

“More than sleeping? I doubt that.”

Phil giggles at that. Dan loves him a lot. “You know me too well. Are you going to sleep too?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna try. Now move, old man.”

Phil hits him again. Dan grabs his arm and turns him around to plant a big kiss on his lips. Phil stumbles a little and kisses back enthusiastically, putting his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan wonders if he’s also trying to keep some balance, but he doesn’t care. They don’t get to do this that often on tour with people around. 

“I love you,” Dan says, like he can’t help it. He’s secretly a softie, so what?  
Phil is smiling against his mouth. “Love you too. We should sleep. I’m getting delirious.”

“Nah, that’s from my amazing kissing skills.”

Phil is still smiling. “That’s true. Seriously. Bed.”

“Phil Lester, master of the English language, can’t properly form a sentence when he’s sleepy.”

“Shut up! I take it back, I hate you.”

Dan pouts, Phil rolls his eyes but ends up kissing him anyway, and they both go back to their bunks to catch some sleep before the craziness of all of this rises with the sun. Dan’s bunk is under Phil’s and it takes only a few seconds until Phil’s hand is dangling in the air again. Dan grabs it delicately and intertwines their fingers.

“Dan Howell, you’re a big damn softie and I’m telling everyone,” Phil whispers, and Dan hears his smile.

“Don’t you dare, Lester. I thought you were asleep.”

Phil cackles but Dan knows he’ll be asleep in a minute. He still squeezes Dan’s hand one last time and he’s gone, hand going soft in his. Dan takes a deep breath, contemplates their future and finally falls asleep.


End file.
